Remembering Me
by BrOkEn2NiTe
Summary: What does a mysterious woman that Logan meets at a bar have to do with his past? Will she be able to save him and the rest of the XMen in the future? X3 spoilers, LoganOC, RR please! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1 Stranger I Once Knew

**Set after X-3, spoilers FYI. Intro of my own charecter, a mutant I made up, but I don't own anything, so consider this a disclaimer of sorts. A/N included at the end of every chapter. R/R puh-lease!**

**Chapter 1 "Stranger I Once Knew"**

Logan, once again, found himself sitting in some random bar, doing his best to drink away the memories of the way things used to be. It was times like these when Logan loathed his mutation and inability to get drunk. Life hadn't exactly been easy this past year and a half. The first six months after Scott, Charles, and Jean's deaths felt like a distant dream now.

Hank McCoy---also known as Beast--- had been climbing up the political ladder and was also helping out at the mansion, taking over Jean's role as resident doctor of the place. His new role in the school only brought positive attention to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and to its cause.

Storm was doing a great job at running the place. She took to it like a duck to water, per say. Charles, the ever psychic that he was, apparently sensed his impending doom, and made provisions for the mansion to keep it up and running in the events of his death. In short, he left his fortune to the X-Men.

Logan surprised everyone, including himself, when he didn't take off after the events on Alcatraz. It wasn't exactly like he could have just picked up and left, he reasoned, ordering another beer. That would leave Storm with one less person there to help out, and he couldn't just leave after all the X-Men had been through together. They had lost co-workers, friends, the women that Logan loved, and their leader in a matter of weeks. No, Logan thought while taking a long swig from his bottle, I couldn't just leave. I'll never be able to leave again.

Logan had taken over Scott's classes, which consisted of shop, auto-repair, and he was also given a few new self defense classes to teach with the help of a few of the younger members of the X-Men. The damndest thing of it all was that he actually enjoyed teaching those classes. Granted, Logan was still grumpy and often impatient, but he was definitely getting better at working with kids.

Yes, the mansion had been lulled into a lovely routine, the only thing breaking it being the occasional teenage drama and various other goings on inside the school. Break ups, make ups, fights, and all the normal things that kids go through---not mentioning the fact that some of these 'kids' have enough power to destroy a few buildings.

The X-Men kept watch on the mutant underworld, even in this time of peace. Better safe then sorry. Almost all of Magneto's followers scattered to the four corners of the earth---those who survived Alcatraz that is. There was still activity here and there, but nothing substantial or that deemed threatening. All in all, everything was peaceful…

Until one night in the mansion when all hell broke loose.

The whole school was awoken by Rogue's ear splitting cry for help coming from the student lounge. When Logan, Storm, Hank, and anyone else within ear shot arrived in the lounge, they found Rogue quivering in a corner---unwilling to let anyone come near her, even Logan---and the body of a young girl lying cold on the floor. Logan didn't need to check for a pulse. He could smell death all over the room.

"I don't know what happened!" Rogue screamed, wracked with hard wet sobs. "I just don't know…"

The first thing the next morning the X-Men had a meeting. Rogue sat in the corner of Storm's office, her skin covered from head to toe, and didn't say a word the entire time.

Hank had been up half the night running tests on blood he'd taken from Rogue and had come to one conclusion: the cure didn't work.

Everything seemed to unravel from there. Stories were broadcast from every news station in the country. Reports from all around the world came pouring in as one by one every mutant who had taken the cure---voluntarily or otherwise--- had regained their powers…including Magneto.

Magneto went into hiding immediately after discovering he'd gotten his powers back, just before the X-Men could apprehend him. He began to rebuild his army, The Brotherhood, and planned on seeking revenge for himself an for every mutant who had the cure forced upon them, which was apparently more than the X-Men had been aware of. Turns out that the government had sent up camps, kidnapped mutants that they deemed to be too dangerous, and 'cured' them. This only fueled the war between mutants and humans.

The X-Men did the best they could to track down Magneto but their efforts were futile, to say the least. His number of followers was growing stronger as each day passed and the number of attacks by his group's sky rocketed. They X-Men just did not have the ability to handle everything that was going on, both on the mutant side and human side.

As the wave of panic and war hit the country, the X-Men knew the school was no longer safe. They tightened security---plus having the kids take self-defense classes--- making sure that nothing like the attack made on the school by William Stryker could ever be possible again.

Luckily for Rogue all of this wasn't a total catastrophe. Though the cure hadn't worked as had it been intended and though Rogue had accidentally killed a young girl because they fell asleep on the couch together while watching a movie and had fully absorbed her powers (Rogue could now fly) Rogue also gained control over her skin. It took a while for her to figure it out and deal with the fact that she had taken a life, and that would stay with her for the rest of her life, but with the ability to finally control her skin gave her peace knowing that nothing like that would ever happen again. Logan was glad for the kid.

Logan was still plagued by nightmares. Only, they were no longer only about the procedure he had undergone all those years ago---those had definitely stayed with him---but were also about the Phoenix. They were about Jean, the woman he had loved, and her last moments on earth…before he took her life.

Logan knew there was no other way. He knew that he hadn't had any other options or choices, and he wasn't wracked with guilt, but the nightmares kept coming and that's why Logan was there sitting on that barstool, drinking that beer, completely oblivious to the pair of green eyes watching him closely from the corner.

……0……

Logan glanced up at the clock behind the bar. It was a little past midnight and he decided it was time to head back to the mansion. He paid his bill, grunted a goodnight to the bartender, and went out the way he had come in.

Logan climbed on his bike---it was still strange thinking of it as being _his_ bike now that Scott was gone---and was getting ready to start it up when he heard a woman's voice.

"I know you," the voice said as if shocked to see him.

"Who's there?" Logan growled, sniffing the air, catching her scent. He smelled lavender, cherry blossom, and a hint of something that smelled so familiar that he could barely make out what it was. It smelled like _him_. He smelled metal.

He jumped off the bike and immediately tensed, ready for an attack.

"Where are you?" Logan said, his voice growing louder with every word. He knew he could smell her out if he wanted, but he'd rather her come out into the open.

"I don't know if I can trust you, stranger, but okay…" and then, literally melting out of the shadows as if she had once been apart of it, came the form of an attractive young woman. Logan took a long hard look at her. She was of average height and, from what he could tell despite her tight jeans, heavy looking shirt, and blue jean jacket, an average build. She was curvy in all the right places that's for sure, Logan decided, and her face wasn't half bad from what he could see. He couldn't tell the color of her eyes and could only make out that her hair was dark, but he could see the hard lines of her face and the way her jaw tensed up. She was young, he'd guess very early twenties, but she was strong. _Very_ strong. She wasn't afraid of him in the slightest, if she had been he would of smelled the fear, and he could tell she could kick some ass. If she wanted to fight, Logan thought, it could be a fun one that was for sure.

"Who are you?" Logan asked. The woman shrugged.

"You tell me," she quipped, shoving her hands into her jacket pockets. "You should know."

"How the hell should I know?" Logan ground out, his patience running thin.

"Right when I saw you walk in, I knew I'd seen you before. A time when I _could_ remember…" she said cryptically, her gaze rising to the moon and then back down to Logan before taking a step toward him. "I don't remember much. Only what they called you." As she became more visible, now completely out of the shadow of the building, Logan's eyes caught a silver chain around her neck and two heavy looking metal pendants hanging from it.

"You're the Wolverine." And then Logan immediately knew what the necklace was; a set of dog tags.

"How do you know me? Who the hell are you?" Logan took a step back, shaking his head. This makes no sense, he thought. He wracked his brain, trying to think of where he could know this woman from. Had he met her at some random bar during all those years on the road? Had she seen him at one of his cage fights, thus knowing his name? Had she been one of the many meaningless women that he'd filled his bed with at night? No, he reasoned, she looked much too young for that. That had been over four or five years ago and she'd of been a teenager then. But the more that he looked at her face the more familiar she felt and smelled. Yes, yes he did know her somehow…

"I don't know who I was." The woman said matter of factly.

"I don't get it." Logan shook his head. "Stop talking in damned riddles!"

"I'm telling you the truth," she snapped, her eyes narrowing, her jaw muscles flexing.

"What's your name?" He growled.

"My real name? No idea. But I go by Sky or Shadow---Shadow for obvious reasons." She nodded, satisfied with her answer. Logan noticed an extremely, almost no existent, hint of an accent on this woman's sharp and even toned voice. She almost sounded Irish.

"How do you know I'm called Wolverine?" Logan asked, his voice softer now. He felt this woman meant him no harm. She was genuinely confused.

"I honestly don't know," she sighed, taking her hands out of her jacket pockets and placing them in front of her balled up into a fist. "When I saw you come into the bar, I just knew…I just heard your name. _Wolverine_."

And then, this Sky woman, or whoever she really was, did something that if Logan had been a lesser man, he would of fainted dead on the spot. From between her knuckles slid three long, dangerously sharp claws. It was like a bad flashback, seeing Lady Deathstrike's class come out of her fingernails, except this woman's were coming out just like Logan's, only a little different. Unlike his, Sky's claws were slightly hooked at the end.

"Holy shit," Logan breathed. "There were three."

**Authors Note:Haha, didn't take me long to get back in the saddle did it? Alright, chapter 1 of my new fic is up folks, but you'll have to wait for chapter 2 for a bit. It's being written as we speak! Alright, Sky is my own charecter, so be nice to her. Um, lets see, what else... oh, its a Logan/OC, but read it anyway please!!! I hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2 Hooks and Claws

**Chapter 2 "Hooks and Claws"**

"Get on the bike!" Logan shouted for the third time in a row.

"I don't see that happening." Sky said, her voice icily calm. Who the hell does this big ape think he is, she thought nastily? No one orders me around.

"You need to come see Hank. He can run some tests and…"

"No way! Hell no!" Sky backed away, her arms outstretched in front of her. "No doctors and no tests." Sky watched Logan study her for a moment before speaking again.

"You have nightmares, don't you?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. Sky just shook her head and stared down at the ground. It was true; she had terrible nightmares at least twice a week. Images of her laying on a hard surface, some kind of operating table, and needles poking into every orifice her skin; she heard her own screams, and the screams of another person. She could always hear him screaming too. And that's when she'd hear it…metal slicing through bone.

"Wolverine, NO!" And then she would wake up in a pool of sweat, never able to go back to sleep.

"Just come with me," Logan pleaded, breaking her train of thought. His voice was so soft and filled with concern that it made Sky flinch. Why should a complete stranger care enough to want to help her? Then again, she thought, he doesn't _feel_ like a stranger. "I can't promise a miracle, but maybe we can help you…" Logan held out his hand, offering it to Sky. The gesture seemed odd for a man like that. Too gentle, Sky thought, and much too gentle for me.

Sky had long come to terms with what she was. She knew that she was dangerous; a killing machine. Nothing could stop her, nothing could kill her. Often she felt like she had nothing inside her but despair and rage. She didn't just feel like a mutant. She felt like an animal.

"You think you can help me find out who I was? Why I can't remember?" She asked, her voice and scent revealing her doubt in Logan to truly do so.

"I sure as hell can try." Logan replied honestly.

"Alright Wolverine, I'll go with you." Sky said, figuring that she really had nothing better to do. It did register with her that she was about to go God knows where with a complete stranger, but she wasn't afraid. I could take him, she decided.

She grabbed her bag that she'd stashed behind the dumpster beside the bar and climbed on the back of the bike. He climbed on in front of her and started the bike, giving it a good rev. He glanced over his shoulder at the woman behind him.

"Call me Logan."

………0………

"STORM! HANK!" Logan yelled at the top of his lungs as soon as he and Sky entered the mansion.

"Who lives here?" Sky asked, in aw of the huge house that she had just walked into. Sure, Sky had seen houses this size---maybe even bigger--- but always from a distance. She'd never actually been _inside_ one of these monsters!

Sky had lived in all sorts of places. Dirt cheap hotels, trailer parks, the occasional card board box. She'd even pitched a tent out in the middle of the woods for a few months once; living on the forest life and taking baths in the river she was camped near. She did what she had to do to survive…even things she wasn't always so proud of. She was shaken from her thoughts as a young girl---couldn't of been over eighteen--- came sauntering down the stairs.

"Logan, what's all the racket?" The girl asked with a thick southern accent, eyeing Sky suspiciously. Sky cocked an eyebrow.

"Where's Storm and Hank?" Logan asked briskly, ignoring the girls question.

"We're right here!" A woman with snow white hair snapped in Logan's direction as she plowed down the stairs.

"Yes, quite," Sky's mouth flew open at the site of a huge, fuzzy, blue…person she assumed was Hank walking down the stairs quite gracefully, dressed in flannel pajamas and slippers. Sky could barely stop herself from laughing. She'd seen her fair share of strange mutants, but never one who looked quite like Hank.

"What is the big emergency Logan?" The blue fizzy man asked Logan, peering over the tops of a pair of square lenses glasses. Logan merely grunted in Sky's direction. All eyes quickly were averted toward her, making her immediately stiffen.

"Show them," Logan nudged Sky roughly with his elbow. She glared at him.

"How do I know I can trust any of you?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. Sky wasn't scared of much simply because of the fact that her mutation protected her against almost anything, but she knew from experience that some mutants were good, some were bad, and some would love to get their hands on her combat ability. She just hadn't figured out what kind of mutants these folks were yet.

The woman with white hair---apparently Storm---walked carefully up Sky and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Sky flinched. She wasn't used to being touched. She tried not to tense up, thinking this woman could just be trying to be comforting, but Sky couldn't help but get automatically defensive. Storm must have sensed Sky's apprehension because as soon as the hand was there it was gone again.

"This school is a safe haven for all mutants who need a place to go," she said, smiling kindly at Sky. "That's our mission. I assume you're here because you're in trouble?" Sky shook her head, looking at Storm, extremely confused.

"Wait a second, this place is a _school_?"

Storm looked at Logan and then sharply back to Sky.

"I don't understand. How do you find this place if you didn't know what it was?" Storm immediately backed away from Sky as if she was some sort of threat. If she only knew, Sky thought, and gave Storm a little smirk.

"I brought her here, so cool your jets," Logan explained, then turned to Sky. "_Show_ them." He commanded softly. Sky inwardly sighed. She didn't figure she had much of a choice. If these people want me like the last group did, I'll have one hell of a time fighting my way out of this one, Sky thought, and then unsheathed her claws.

Sky heard a collective gasp come from Storm, Hank, and the girl who was still standing on the stairs as her deadly hooked claws came out from between her knuckles.

"Oh my God Logan!" The girl exclaimed, holding on to the railing for support from the shock.

"Remarkable! Simple remarkable!" Said Hank, whipping off his glasses, staring open mouthed at the claws.

"Rogue," Storm jerked her head toward the girl on the stairs, her voice hard and urgent. "Go wake up the rest of the team and get them into my office _now_. Tell them it's an emergency." The girl---Rogue, Sky supposed--- nodded and bounded up the stairs as quickly as possible.

Sky retracted her claws, looked over Logan, and asked, "Did I miss something?"

………0………

Sky found herself being ushered into a dim lit office, sitting in an over stuffed arm chair, being stared at by six teenage looking kids.

"This better be important," grumbled a yellow pajama clag Asian girl.

"Oh, it is. Trust me." Rogue answered, still staring wide eyed and fearfully in Sky's direction. Sky rolled her eyes and slouched down in the chair. They were waiting for Storm to come back into the room after going to the restroom so that they could start this little pow-wow.

The Asian girl eyed Sky suspiciously. "Who's the chick?" She asked, giving Sky the once over.

"She's the reason that I asked Rogue to go get you all." Storm said as she entered the room, still dressed in her pajamas. Sky almost laughed at how ridiculous this whole scene was. Everyone looked extremely serious and also extremely ridiculous because Logan and Sky were the only two dressed in the room.

"Sky, this is the rest of the team." Storm said, gesturing toward the teenagers huddled together on the couch. "You've already met Rogue," Sky motioned toward the girl Sky had seen on the stairs. Fairly young, Sky thought, and also noticed the two odd white streaks in her hair that stood out quite boldly. Next Sky was introduced to a young man sitting next to Rogue. "This is Bobby Drake, also known as Ice Man." Bobby had a very boyish looking face, but very sad eyes. Eyes that had seen too much for their age. Sky felt sorry for the kid. She found that the mouthy Asian girl was Jubilee, the small framed mousy brown haired girl next to her was Kitty, and the two remaining young men were named Warren(also called Angel) and Peter( also known as Colossus). Sky shook her head and stood up.

"Hold it, what the hell is this 'team of yours' anyway? If it's what I'm thinking, I don't want any part of it." Sky stood firmly in place, her fists balled up in her jacket pockets.

"Sky," Storm sighed, sinking down into a hefty leather chair behind her large cherry wood desk. "We are the X-Men. We are a group of mutants dedicated to preserving the well fare of humans and mutants alike." She explained.

"You're kidding, right?" Sky snickered. "And I thought this was a school."

"This is a school, my dear," piped up the big blue furry guy, Hank. "Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters is an institution founded to help young mutants understand and control their powers. After finishing their formal education here, they either choose to rejoin the world as educated young people, or stay on here as a part of the school, or possibly become a member of the X-Men."

"This is possibly one of the stupidest things I've ever heard in my life!" Sky laughed loudly. "Seriously, you think you can save the world with a bunch of teenagers? You're out of your minds!" Sky couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sky had seen what other kind of mutant groups and organizations were out there, and it was almost laughable to think that these little X-Brats could stand a chance against any of them.

Logan sighed heavily, remembering when he himself had thought the exact same thing.

"Look, I don't expect you to buy this because when I was first dragged here I didn't either. But we _can_ help you, whether you believe it or not, and alls we're asking for is a chance."

"With all do respect, but what is so important about this girl that it couldn't of waited till morning? Personally, I don't like being woken up in the middle of the night just to be insulted by some girl who looks homeless!" Jubilee jumped up, glaring dangerously at Sky. Sky cocked an eyebrow.

"Who you callin' a girl, kid?" Sky asked, giving the girl a smirk, almost daring her to say another word.

"You can't be much older then us." Bobby said, coming to his friends' defense.

"Looks can be deceiving." Sky warned. Bobby shut his mouth. Sky didn't have much patience for uppity kids.

"Sky," Storm cleared her throat, glaring daggers at Logan, who was chuckling loudly next to Sky. "Why don't you show the rest of the team what you showed us down stairs?" Sky rolled her eyes. She whipped out her claws, and there were more shocked faces and open mouths gaping.

"Holy shit!" Jubilee exclaimed. Sky retracted her claws.

"What's the big goddamn deal with my claws?" Sky asked. Sky knew she was different from other mutants. She was sure that not all mutants woke up naked in the woods with little to no memory of the life she'd had before that moment. She was sure not all mutants were plagued with the kind of nightmares that she had. And yeah, she figured she was the only one with claws, but surely these people had seen something a bit more shocking than her!

"Sky, how far back does your memory loss go?" Logan asked her, motioning her to sit back down. Sky sat and looked up at Logan.

"Oh, I'm not sure. Probably about seventeen to eighteen years. Why?" Logan sighed and kneeled down in front of her. God, Sky thought, his eyes are beautiful. A strange mix of green, gold, and brown.

"Because that's about as far back as mine goes too." Sky eyed him curiously.

"You can't remember who you are either?" Sky raised an eyebrow, her face telling Logan she didn't buy it. Logan just shook his head.

"I've found out just a little, but for the most part no. I can't remember anything beyond waking up, covered from head to toe in blood, out in the middle of damn near no where….with these." And that was when Logan slowly unleashed his razor sharp knife like claws. Sky's mouth flew open.

"I'm not the only one…That's how I know your name!" Logan nodded.

"You are one of three that we know of, Sky." Hank said softly.

"What happened to us?" Sky asked, her voice hard and her face unreadable. Logan proceeded to tell her all that he could about Weapon X.

It took Sky a few minutes to digest what Logan had just told her. Someone named William Stryker, who was now dead along with some chick with crazy ass fingernails, had tried to turn her into some super solider.

"I volunteered for this?" Sky asked, her voice filling with rage as Logan told her that Stryker had told him, moments before his death, that Logan had volunteered for the procedure.

"We can't be for sure who else volunteered or who was forced." Hank tried to comfort her. "Only Stryker could tell us that."

Sky shrugged, trying to blow it off. It didn't matter, she decided. I am what I am and I've dealt with it all.

"At least now I know." She said firmly. A few moments passed before anyone spoke.

"Sky, how have you been managing all these years?" Storm asked, curiosity getting the best of her. She wondered how someone who looked barely twenty, had no social security number, no identification of any kind besides a pair of dog tags, could survive in the world.

"I get by." She muttered. These people don't have to know what I've done, she thought. They don't need to know who I am.

"Would you agree to let me run a few tests on you? Nothing major, I promise." Hank asked nicely. Sky shrugged.

"I guess…"

"Splendid!" Hank jumped up and clapped his hands loudly together.

"We'll find you a room and get started as soon as we've all gotten some rest!"

**Authors Note: So, sorry it's taken so long to update. I'm disappointed; I've only gotten two reviews so far. Thank you very much to my two reviewers though. I hope that more people will read and enjoy my story! I think it has an interesting story line and plot to it. I'm usually a Rogan shipper, but this idea just popped into my head, and I wondered what I would be like as a mutant, so I made up my own character. I beg of you all, R&R! Writing fanfic's actually help with my occasional bouts of depression lol I don't really know why, but they do. Again, thank you to my two loyal readers!! Hope more of you read and review as well!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Tests and Trials

**Chapter 3 "Tests and Trials"**

"Are you ready to begin?" Hank asked Sky while he scrubbed his hands, preparing to begin the tests. Sky walked out of the woman's changing room back into the lab in a sports bra and very tiny and a pair of very uncomfortable black spandex. Hank gave a low chuckle. It struck him funny that a woman who had exuberated so much spunk and attitude only hours before could possibly look so bashful and self-conscious.

Sky glared at the big furry man in spectacles and huge white lab coat. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and muttered, "Can we just get this over with?"

"Right!" Hank clapped his hands together loudly. "I need you to lay down here on this table." Sky did as he asked. "We are going to do a full body scan first." Hank informed her before pressing a small red button, sending Sky into the machine doing the scan.

……0……

Three hours and several invasive tests later, Sky was told to put her clothes back on and that the tests were over. She was then lead by Hank into a room where the rest of the team was waiting for them, all seated around a large round table. She spotted Logan right away. He motioned toward the empty chair next to him and Sky took the seat gratefully.

Her x-rays and scans were on a board in the front of the room, making Sky feel as if she were afflicted with some debilitating disease and needed a room full of opinions about what the hell was wrong with her.

"Alright, are we ready to begin?" Hank stood up and walked to the board, glancing at Sky, asking permission to begin with his eyes. She gave him a curt nod and he flashed a very pointy toothed grin.

"Right," Hank cleared his throat and flicked open an old school metal pointer, which made a few of the younger team members snicker. "This first picture you all see here is a full body x-ray of Sky," Hank said, using his pointer to point at the first picture. "As you can see, the atamantium has been surgically grafted to her skeleton. I've compared her x-rays with the x-rays taken of Logan when he first arrived here at the mansion and they are---as far as I can tell--- identical. I have no doubt that the same person who performed this procedure on Logan was also responsible for your claws and loss of memory, Sky."

Sky stared at the x-ray in front of the room in awe. Twenty-four hours ago she'd had no clue who or what she was and was content to simply have a dry bed at night. Now she was sitting in a room full of strangers, looking up at an x-ray of her bones covered in an indestructible metal that some dead man had grafted onto her and---as far as they knew---two other people. Someone turned me into a monster and I'll probably never know who I was, she thought.

"You okay?" Sky was jerked out of thought by Logan's grunt and a nudge from his elbow.

"Yeah, sorry…" she muttered.

"As you can guess, Sky and Logan share the same gift--- uncharted regenerative capabilities. I am sure by now you've noticed, Sky, that you heal rapidly and that you age at an extremely slower pace then the average human or mutant." Hank said. Sky nodded in the affirmative.

It hadn't taken Sky long to realize that every time her claws came out---though it hurt like hell every time--- as soon as they retracted the wound would heal almost instantly. As an experiment Sky cut her own arm to see if it would also heal. When it did, Sky knew she was definitely a mutant. And then she discovered her other powers…

"Sky also has the ability to---for lack of a better term--- turn into a shadow." Hank continued.

"I bet that comes in handy!" Jubilee giggled.

"Maybe for you Jubes! You'd use it to sneak into Peter's room at night!" Said Bobby, causing both Jubilee and Peter to blush furiously. Sky smirked.

"Sky, I was also wondering if you knew that you had a partially dormant third power?" Sky cringed.

"I knew something was jacked up about it, yes," she grumbled.

"Wait a minute… how can a power be partially dormant? It either is dormant or it isn't." Asked Storm.

"I call it partially dormant because I honestly cannot find any other way to explain it," Hank replied, using his pointer to point to a graph with lines and numbers that had no meaning to Sky.

"Sky also has some telekinetic abilities, but it's almost as if the power simply never fully developed. As if the gene that carried this particular power did not evolve correctly."

"What the hell does that mean?" Logan asked, scratching his chin.

"Sky, when you move objects does it have any negative sight effects?" Hank asked her. She nodded.

"The bigger the object the more drained I feel afterward. If I can't sleep at night I find something like a car or a large rock---depending on where I'm sleeping that night--- and I pickit up and move it. Within minutes I'm knocked out." Sky said hesitantly. She didn't like the idea of a whole room full of people she'd just met knowing her weakness.

"Yes, I was afraid of that." Hank said gravely.

"Could this be serious for her Hank?" Storm asked, concern prominent on her face. Hank nodded solemnly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. If Sky were forced to pick up too many objects at once or something just too heavy…it could kill her."

……0……

Logan glanced over at Sky, trying to read her face and gage her reaction, but her she appeared emotionless.

It was the first time Logan had actually gotten a look at her in good lighting. There was no denying that she wasn't an ugly woman. She had clear porcelain skin, a round face, and medium length auburn hair. Sky looked up at Logan, obviously feeling his stare, and flashed him a very brief toothy grin, showing off very straight pearly white teeth. But what Logan noticed the most about her face was her eyes. At first glance they looked a smoky blue, but the longer Logan looked the more he realized that her eyes weren't blue at all. They were green.

"Do you have any questions Sky?" Hank asked, interrupting Logan's train of thought, which he was almost thankful for. The last thing he needed to be doing right at that moment was thinking about how beautiful her tricky eyes were…

"Yeah, just one. Is there any way you can tell how old I am?" She asked, her curiosity on the subject apparently getting the best of her.

"I'm afraid not," Hank shook his head. "Your mutation makes it impossible to determine." Sky nodded in understanding.

"Sky, me and Hank had a little time to talk this over and we would like to offer you something." Storm stood up and walked to the board, standing next to Hank.

"Alright…" Sky said cautiously, unsure about what they were about to 'offer' her. Logan cocked an eyebrow. Now one had discussed anything with him about any offer.

"We would like for you to join the team. We would like to invite you to join the X-Men." Hank smiled as Storm spoke. Jubilee and the mousy runt Kitty smiled, seemingly pleased. Bobby, Warren, and Peter seemed a bit indifferent, but one pair of eyes caught Sky's attention. The girl they called Rogue looked none to happy about Sky being asked to stay.

"Is this a joke?" Sky scoffed.

"No, we are very seriously. We think that you would be an asset to our cause." Hank replied seriously.

"Uh-huh, I've heard all that before." Sky muttered.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"I mean ya'll ain't the first group of mutant that I've come across with some great cause or some shit who thinks my abilities could come in handy, that's what!"

"What other group?" Logan had a feeling that Sky had a run in with some very bad mutants.

"It doesn't matter," Sky snapped. "The point is, how do I know you people are the real deal?"

"How about a trial period?" Kitty suggested quietly.

"Yeah! That's sounds great! You stay for a little while, get a feel for us, and if you like what you see then you stay on. If not, you hit the road and go back to living…wherever you were living!" Jubilee shrieked excitedly. Sky glanced up at Logan with a look that screamed "Am I going to have to put up with this kid?" Logan nodded.

"I don't know…" Sky hesitated. She'd already been fooled by one charismatic mutant and his group…

"What? You got somewhere better to go?" Logan asked. Sky glared at him. "Maybe I can just take you back to that bar you were hidin' out in." Logan smirked, enjoying the fact that he'd caused enough of a stir within her to make the color rise to her cheeks.

"Fine!" she snapped. "I'll stay for a while, but no promises."

"Excellent!" Hank boomed. "Now, I do believe it is around noon, so why don't we all head down to the kitchen for a well deserved lunch!"

……0……

After lunch Kitty volunteered to show Sky around the campus. Sky was thankful it was the runt instead of the hyper-active Jubilee. Kitty's a shy kid, Sky thought as Kitty showed her into a place called the Danger Room and quietly explained its function. She seemed eager to talk to Sky but she was just too damn self-conscious to open her mouth for longer than ten seconds. Sky decided to take matters into her own hands.

"So, how long you been holed up in this joint?" Sky asked Kitty, shoving her hands into her jacket pockets. Kitty jumped; shocked that Sky had even spoken.

"Um," Kitty fiddled with her pony-tail, thinking about how to answer the question. "Since I was thirteen. I'm eighteen now."

"You a senior?" Sky asked, urging the girl to talk a little more as they made their way through the lab.

"Yeah, I'll graduate in May." Kitty said, then explaining---a little more confidently--- that the lab is where Hank did all of his research and treated the students and faculty when they were sick or injured.

"So, when did you become an 'X-Man'?" Sky asked, cocking an eyebrow. It seemed strange to her that someone so young would be allowed to risk their lives the way she was sure these cowboys did. She then noticed Kitty looking at her strangely. "What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing really," Kitty shook her head. "You just reminded me of Logan when you did that. To answer your question though---I've been being trained since freshman year. Sophomore year was the first time I went on a mission…" Kitty trailed off. Sky could tell by the look on her face that she was trapped in a not so fond memory. Must have been one hell of a mission, Sky thought, feeling sorry for the kid.

"Well, what's your gift?" Sky decided to ask, thinking that it was best that they had a subject change. Sky got a little nervous when the kid smirked.

"Lets speed this tour up a bit, shall we?" Kitty grabbed Sky by the arm and gave her a wide smile…and then they walked through a cement wall.

**A/N: This chapter is kind of short. Sorry, my bad! And my bad for not updating much, but I swear I just finished this chapter today. I've been insanely busy with school and all that good stuff. Plus, I happen to have a bit of a social life, so that takes up some time too. I also apologize for the lack of Logan in this chapter, but I do promise you will be seeing PLENTY of him in the future! Alright, I demand reviews people!!!!! I will not post again unless I get AT LEAST 5 reviews. Well, okay I probably will, but you'll never know if my threat is real or fake…MUWAHAHAHA…. **

**Alright, on another note, I've decided to do a playlist for this fic also, SO I haven't decided if I want to post one song per chapter or post all of them at the end of the story. What do ya'll want? I'll leave it up to my readers. So, take a vote:**

**One song per chapter.**

**Wait till the end of chapter and post all.**

**Thanks for being patient! All my love-Alison!**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note: Alright, I know how annoying this is, but I didn't think it would be fair to let everyone wonder where the hell I've been. I don't know if this is even necessary seeing as I'm not sure anyone is reading this fic anyway other then the 7 or 8 people who have reviewed, which is much appreciated by the way! **

**Anyhow—I am discontinuing this fic for a bit. I've run out of inspiration for it, and am on a Harry Potter fix. I am going to begin a few other fic ideas that I have had, and also try to catch up on some homework. I have 2 exams on Tuesday and mid-terms are coming up, and we all know that those can be a bitch. My professors are on my ass, so I have to at least make a small effort. **

**Alright, so that's all I really had to say. Maybe if any of you are Harry Potter fans you'll check out those new fics. Other then that, I promise I will complete this story eventually, just don't get your hopes up on it being anytime soon. **

**Thank you to all my faithful readers. Please, don't throw stones at me!**

**Love always, Alison**


End file.
